


So Much To Tell (Fanmix)

by keatsinqueue (crediniaeth)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/keatsinqueue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art contribution for War Big Bang 2011 - "Prodigal Son" by bookstorequeer</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much To Tell (Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookstorequeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookstorequeer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prodigal Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/412951) by [bookstorequeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookstorequeer/pseuds/bookstorequeer). 



> The fic that this mix was created for was the only _Band of Brothers_ fic in that year's WBB round, and it's a companion piece to one of the fics for WWB 2010, [The Fuse and the Ammunition](http://zellersee.livejournal.com/18980.html) for bookstorequeer's [Velveteen Soldier](http://archiveofourown.org/works/409188). Her first story followed Speirs, this fic is the same story, but told from the perspective of Lipton.
> 
> Because this is a companion mix for a companion fic, there will be references to the previous work, so don't be alarmed if you find some familiar pieces in here.

  
[widescreen - large](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/001a1yda)  
  
  
[cover](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/001a4hp6)  
  
  
[back](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/001a5tyw)  


 

** So Much To Tell: Prodigal Son **

01\. Prodigal Son's Prayer - Dierks Bentley feat. the Grascals  
02\. Same In Any Lingo - Nancy Wilson  
03\. April - Thomas Newman  
04\. My Father's Gun - Elton John  
05\. Daydreamer - Adele  
06\. Chances - Athlete  
07\. Lovers In A Dangerous Time - Barenaked Ladies  
08\. I Will Follow You Into The Dark - Amanda Palmer  
09\. String Quartet in C-sharp minor, Op. 131 - Beethoven/London Metropolitan Orchestra  
10\. Auschwitz-Birkenau - John Williams & Itzhak Perlman  
11\. The Worst Day Since Yesterday - Flogging Molly  
12\. Lovers In Japan (Acoustic Version) - Coldplay  
13\. Timshel - Mumford and Sons  
14\. Have A Little Faith In Me - Jewel  
15\. Along The Road - Radical Face  
16\. To Build A Home - The Cinematic Orchestra  
17\. It's Always You - Chet Baker  
18\. Evergreen - Barbra Streisand  
19\. All About Ronnie - Chris Connor  
20\. Stand By Me - Ben E. King  
21\. Roslin and Adama - Bear McCreary  
22\. It Was A Very Good Year - Frank Sinatra

 

[ALL FILES, .ZIP FILE, MEDIAFIRE LINK](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hkbl9p78pl9533m/prodigal.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://keatsinqueue.tumblr.com)   
>  [livejournal mix archive](http://zellersee.livejournal.com)   
>  [writing pseud on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth)


End file.
